


blood in the snow

by ctrl_plus_c



Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Murder, Romantic Face Punching, Underage Smoking, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrl_plus_c/pseuds/ctrl_plus_c
Summary: Hidan thinks grief is stupid, and tells Itachi that in his own way.
Relationships: Hidan/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Rarepair Week except im extremely late for it [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926454
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	blood in the snow

**Author's Note:**

> im pumpin out these oneshots h
> 
> this is an au where kisame murders sasuke and hidan and itachi are witnesses that never come forward

Snow crunched beneath Hidan's feet as he approached the Uchiha mansion (mansion being an understatement). The place was huge and Gothic style, a circular driveway in front guarded by a tall iron gate. He watched as a snow plow moved through the driveway, removing the snow as soon as it fell. Walls of white surrounded the driveway, snow piled up around it. He'd always called Itachi a rich bastard, but here it took a whole new meaning. To the side of the gate was a small box, which connected to someone inside the house. He pushed the button, immediately cussed out the operator, and the gate slowly creaked open.

Delivering a harsh kick to the metal bars, the gates flung open, allowing him to step inside. He'd never say it, but he was grateful Itachi put his name on the list of people allowed in the Uchiha household. Who knew what kind of security system this place had. Making his way around the circular driveway, he didn't have to go far before coming across the Uchiha porch, where Itachi sat with a somehow lit cigarette between his fingers. One of their butlers (he couldn't remember the mans name) draped a blanket around Itachi before turning and leaving back into the house.

"You look like shit." Itachi seemed to sink even more into himself at the words, but they were still true. His body was horribly skinny, his limbs thin and his ribs pressing against his tight skin. A tank top and pair of thin sweatpants adorned his body, doing nothing to shield him from the cold. Hidan was suddenly grateful for the butler, as the heavy blanket seemed to be keeping Itachi alive.

But God was Itachi pretty.

He was fragile, delicate, a bird with thin bones and broken wings. Hair dotted with snowflakes, knotted yet impossibly soft. His eyelashes graced his cheeks whenever he blinked, and even the curve of his fingers around the thin cigarette was beautiful. Hidan never put a name to what his type was, but if Itachi wasn't so fragile he'd definitely be it.

"What are you doing, smoking in a blizzard? You're gonna fuckin' die of frostbite." 

"Hypothermia." Itachi's voice was a mere whisper among the wind, and Hidan wouldn't have known he was speaking if his lips didn't move.

"What?" The smaller looked up at Hidan, dull grey eyes acting as dams, keeping back any emotions from spilling.

"I'd die of hypothermia. Not frostbite."

"You can die of both!" Hidan was already annoyed with the other man, and he hadn't even done much of anything but make the effort to correct him and take another drag from his barely lit cigarette. Itachi turned away from him, more snowflakes dusting his skin before Hidan sighed and threw his winter jacket around Itachi's shoulders, protecting him from the harsh wind.

Itachi didn't even react.

"Are you brain dead or something?! Get over it already!" The death of Itachi's brother had ocurred half a year ago, that was plenty of time to mourn and get over it. Yet here Itachi was, silent and solemn, looking like he'd been stripped of all the fat on his body. His grief wouldn't bring Sasuke back, didn't he realize that? "Sasuke's dead. He's not coming back."

"I know." Itachi tensed, curling up into a tighter ball and seemingly glaring at the ground. Hidan's heart pounded against his ribcage, feeling the slight pinch of pity for the other man. Itachi pursed his lips, forming them into a thin line. "I know he won't come back."

_You loved him._ Hidan wanted to say, knowing that with how attached Itachi was to the death of his brother he must have cared. Must have loved his brother more than anything. Instead he stayed silent, clenching his fists and glaring at the curled up ball that formed his somewhat friend. He opted for violence, as always. Punching Itachi, watching his head turn with the force of the hit, his eyes widening before going back to their emotionless state. 

"Snap the fuck out of it you miserable shit!" Itachi frowned, his eye glossy and if Hidan looked hard enough he could see the cracks in his mask, his pathetic and weak mask.

He spoke again through a clenched jaw. "Pathetic."

**Author's Note:**

> might continue if people ask for it


End file.
